Frio
by Miss Bratty
Summary: No había duda que el frio era molesto, pero resultaba aún mas incomodo si amenazaba con volarte la cabeza en pedacitos. Maldita el arma recargada en su cabeza


**Negación: **Fullmetal Alchemist y personajes es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Sinopsis: **No había duda que el frio era molesto, pero resultaba aún mas incomodo si amenazaba con volarte la cabeza en pedacitos. Maldita el arma recargada en su cabeza

**Pareja: **Royai

_**Frio**_

El termómetro había bajado dos grados de la noche a la mañana, la nieve se acumuló en las calles y simplemente las personas usaban el doble de ropa a la usual, por que el _frio _había invadido y cercado a Ciudad Central, cual guerra inesperada.

Sus dientes tiritaban; el moverse, incluso resultaba difícil; porque sin lugar a dudas el intempestivo clima, afectaba hasta al gran coronel Roy Mustang. Froto sus manos un par de veces, pero ¿Quién iría a pensar que el alquimista de fuego fuese un hombre friolero?

—Havoc, enciende la calefacción—Ordeno el coronel, sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio—El maldito frio se cuela hasta por las paredes—afirmo, con cierto tono jocoso.

Todos los hombres presentes levantaron la cabeza, ¡bendito era dios por hacer entrar en razón a aquel hombre!; algunos aclararon su garganta y otros simplemente esperaron a que se cumpliese dicha orden.

—Ya está encendida, señor— Respondió aquel subordinado, dejando su bolígrafo y papeleo a un lado— Puedo pedir frazadas si es lo que desea—Ofreció, poniéndose de pie.

Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, y aquellos hombres rogaban que el frio amainara o que por lo menos, su cuerpo se congelara tan rápido, sin necesidad de sentir dolor.

—No es necesario—no importaba si el frio era tanto como para congelar el mismísimo infierno, Roy no admitiría ser derrotado por un inútil fenómeno meteorológico.

El "Tic-Tac" del reloj le ponía de nervios. Movía sus pies de vez en cuando, para evitar que estos se entumiesen.

—Ha llegado este memorándum, necesita ser inspeccionado de manera urgente—Interrumpió la teniente Hawkeye— Y acero está afuera, esperando para entregar su informe—finalizo, para permitir al coronel pasar.

Todos miraron a aquella mujer, sin un abrigo, nada que refugiara su cuerpo; Riza Hawkeye espantaba hasta al maldito clima gélido.

Mustang aclaro su garganta, se acomodo el cuello del uniforme y se puso de pie; no había mejor manera de olvidarse de tan horrendo clima que provocar a una diminuta fiera. Giro el picaporte y se encontré en la pequeña antesala con los hermanos Elric.

—Mira—habló repentinamente Roy— El invierno trae consigo _'pequeñas' _ventiscas—hablo de forma desternillante, mientras camina lentamente hasta sentarse frente a ambos jóvenes.

—Anda, Al, ¿no te parece que _todo _en este edificio es cada vez más _viejo_?_—_provocación; el enfrentamiento fuego contra acero calentaría, sin duda alguna, aquella pequeña recepción.

En la última hora, había quedado más que claro que palabras como '_pequeño' _y '_viejo'_, eran todo un tabú para ambos niños allí presentes. Y aunque los muebles en dicha habitación no ardían de manera tan literal; los ánimos se habían calentado de sobremanera.

—Eso es todo—interrumpió Edward, aquella _conversación—_Tengo asuntos más importantes—sentención, poniéndose de pie con su ceño fruncido

— ¿Acaso tienes que ir a recoger a tu novia?, Winry, si no me equivoco—comento de manera un tanto sugerente—Después de todo, dicen que la mejor época para los enamorados es en el invierno.

El mayor de los Elric, permaneció por un momento dando la espalda al coronel, la furia se asomo por sus orbes de color miel y las mejillas a flor de piel; pero antes de saltar directo a la yugular de Roy Alphonse lo cargo.

—Es hora de irnos—Hablo el pequeño Elric, para después dar una reverencia y salir corriendo, con un diminuto bulto al hombro.

Ambos militares observaron la 'huída' de los hermanos. Mustang estiro sus brazos, después de pasar un largo rato en la misma posición, su cuerpo había comenzado a entumecerse.

—Me voy a casa, creo que esta por darme un refriado— acomodo por segunda vez su uniforme y aclaro un poco su garganta— Supongo que antes puedo pasar a tomar un deliciosa taza de café, la nueva cafetería que abrieron tiene bellas meseras.

Camino lentamente hasta el perchero ubicado en una de las esquinas, agarro su abrigo y continúo su camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta; listo para marcharse. Y entonces ocurrió, la punta fría de aquella pistola, recargada en su cabeza lo helo por completo.

—Un momento coronel—detuvo la joven teniente, con cierto enojo en su voz—Aún hay muchos papeles que deben ser firmados lo antes posible.

Mustang carraspeo y dio vuelta en automático. No había duda que el frio era molesto, pero resultaba aún mas incomodo si amenazaba con volarte la cabeza en pedacitos.

Nadie podía esperar a que la primavera llegara a la gran Ciudad Central.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, vaya hace mucho que no escribo nada (y menos tan "largo"), espero les haya gustado y puedan comentar, porque siento que cometo errores de los que no me doy cuenta, en fin, muchas gracias por leerlo ¡^. ^! (Si, fui tan ruda que puse un emoticón)<strong>

**Atte. Taiga-Sama **


End file.
